Rockstar
by Arsao Tome
Summary: Lily pulls a fast one on Dumbledore and lives, but Dumbledore makes her forget Harry for 18 years, but a letter give him back to her. A 'Harry gets raised by someone else' story.
1. Chapter 1

**Rockstar**

Chapter 1

It was a nice day at Potter manor and Lily Potter was enjoying some down time with her daughters, Rose and Angel. She had survived Voldemort's attack because she wasn't even there. She pulled a fast one and had a friend that was dying anyway to go as her to take the hit. James, Sirius, Peter and Dumbledore were none the wiser.

She had her children wait for her at Potter manor which was under a hiding charm and the only people who know where it was were her and James. She had a total of seven children three eldest and four younger, and out of them all, she had only one son, Harry James. The other girls went as follows; Jade, who was an elementalist, Pamela who was an agent for the ICMC, Jessie was an illusionist, Angel was a summoner, Rose was basically an all around hero and lastly, Andrea who was a student at Beauxbatons. She loved her girls but, she didn't feel complete without her son. She didn't know where he was, she knew he was in America and a person of great power was raising him. But she didn't know where he was nor who was raising him. The years were very kind to the mother, she was very beautiful, her hair was long and in a braided ponytail, her eyes were as green as emeralds and after having seven kids, she was built like a brick house. It didn't ruin her body, it somehow enhanced it.

She was in the library thinking about Harry when all of the sudden, a letter came to her. The envelope was gold with red trim and sealed with gold wax and stamped with a red gramophone. (Think the Grammy award) She flipped to the front and read, 'To: Lillian Rose Potter, Lady of the House of Potter'. Suddenly she felt love coming from the envelope, she opened it up. It was written on golden parchment and in ruby red ink.

' _Lady Potter,_

 _It has been eighteen years since we last saw or even heard from each other. I don't know if you remember me but, I was convinced to write you anyway. I am your son Harry James. I know, kinda redundant huh? Anyway… (she could tell he couldn't find anything to say to her) what can you say to the beautiful woman who gave you life and yes, beautiful. I've seen pictures of you and if we weren't related, I'd probably chase after you. (she snorted at that) Anyway, I am truly grateful for you giving birth to me._

 _Now enough praising you, let's get to the meat of the letter. I'm about to write the most scary sentence I've ever wrote; I'm coming to see you. I know, why is that so scary? Well, when we do meet, I'm not going to look like anything you'd remember. But, Auntie Liberty convinced me to go and see you. Since I'm not touring right now, uh yeah, forgot to mention, I'm a rockstar. Don't know if you heard my music or not but yeah. Some of the songs I've done are named; Voices, Glorious Domination, I came to play and Just close your eyes. ( **All aforementioned songs belong to their owners -A T** )_

 _I can't wait to see you and, I hope you won't be disappointed in me. ( **the next words almost broke her heart** ) I don't think I can take it if you are._

 _With all love,_

 _Harry_ '

Lily folded the letter as tears were coming out of her eyes, Rose was looking for her. "Mom?" She said, Rose looked every bit of her mother. She was drop dead gorgeous, she had black hair in a topknot ponytail and green eyes. She was dressed in a T-shirt, jeans and slippers. She went into the Library to see Lily crying. "What's wrong Mom?" She went over to her and gave her a hug. She handed Rose the letter and she read it.

Suddenly, she was shocked, her elder brother was coming home. He was her favorite singer as well, it didn't say when he was coming but he was coming home. Just then the fireplace lit up in green flames. [Lily?] They heard, it was Rose's Godmother, Amelia Bones.

"Mom's a little indisposed right now Auntie." She said.

[Why, what happened?]

"She got a letter from someone we haven't heard from in eighteen years."

[Harry? Where is he? Is he alright? What is he doing now?]

"He's in America, Amy." Said Lily as she was trying to compose herself.

[Why is he there?]

"A being of incredible power took him there away from 'him' and that bastard Dumbledore. But, when I told Dumbledore, like bloody idiot, he removed my memories of Harry."

[But how are you remembering him now?]

"There was a spell on the letter. That restored them." They could hear Amy's teeth grinding.

[When I Get My Hands On That Bastard!]

"Don't worry Auntie," said Rose. "Pam's got this." Just then a beautiful young woman walked into the room. She had long red hair and green eyes, she was dressed in a T-shirt, jeans and sandals.

"Got what?" She asked, just then Rose handed her the letter and she read it. "This is…"

"Keep reading," said Lily. So she did and tears started to come out.

"He's coming home?" They nodded, "what do you need me to do?"

[Ruin That Bastard!] Said Amy.

"With pleasure!" She walked out of the library and to ruin the life of a bastard former head master.

* * *

Meanwhile in Los Angeles, California, a young man was laying down on a table. By his side were eight pieces of magical armor. He was about to have them implanted into him. "This will hurt," he said. "Are you sure you want to do this?" The young man nodded, "alright." So the priest implanted the armor in to him and he was right, it hurt. It felt like his body was ripping apart. The pain was so unbearable, he went unconscious. "It is done," said the priest. "All of the armor has been implanted. Good luck Harry."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

On a private plane to London, a young man was resting, healing from the ritual. He was now in a pair of trip pants and boots. His hair was black and almost shoulder length, he had tattoos on his torso, he had four dates on the right side of his torso three for elder sisters and one for his daughter. Yes, he has a daughter but, he didn't make her the normal way.

'Dominus' on his left forearm and 'Mortis' on his right and the name; 'Potter' arcing over his navel. He also had runes all over his body marking the armor; a long one across his chest marking his torso armor, one ring of of runes around his biceps marking his strength, two on his ankles marking his speed and one on his forehead mark his telepathy and can turn his enemies into stone.

He started to awake, 'Urgh. Where am I?' He rubbed his face with his left hand and started to sit up. He opened his eyes, they were a brilliant green, so bright they could glow in the dark. Then his manager had went over to him. She was very pretty, had long blonde hair and blue eyes. She was dressed in a woman's pantsuit and heels with her hair in twin tailed braids. "Good to see you awake Harry." She said.

"What happened?" He asked, "did the ritual take?"

"Look at yourself." So he got up, with her help. Then he went to the restroom and looked at himself.

"It Worked?" He was shocked, "I Thought They Said I'd Be Killed."

"I guess you were pure of heart." He came back out.

"Where are we headed?"

"London, you're headed home."

"Potter manor?"

"Yes. Lady Potter had already been called and told that we were coming." Then he paled, "don't worry, Venus said she'd catch up with us with Lilith." He breathed a sigh of relief.

"I can't wait for them to meet." Then the plane landed and he walked out into the airport.

* * *

(Heathrow airport)

Lily, Rose and a beautiful young woman with pink rose pink hair and green eyes were waiting on their long, lost family member. Lily was now dressed in a shirt and slacks combo with sandal heels. Rose was in a T-shirt, cutoffs, tights, ankle boots and a black vest. The third girl was in a yellow sun dress socks and slippers. Her hair was in a ponytail and her eyes were a lovely shade of jade filled with tears. "He's almost here!" Said Rose.

"Calm down Rose," said Lily. Rose was bouncing on the balls of her feet. "Let him get off of the plane first." Then he was off the plane. They saw him and Lily went to hug her long lost son.

Harry was tired, he was now in a black trench coat and walked out with his bag over his shoulder. With bleary green eyes, he was being held by Lily feeling the love she had for him. "I'm home, mom." He said.

"Welcome home, my son." She said as she hugged her son. Then Rose and the other girl went to grab him in a tight hug. They were snuggling together, then they walked out and went home to Potter manor.

* * *

(Potter Manor, a few hours later)

When they got to the manor, Harry was given a room and took a nap to stave off jet lag and injury. A couple of hours later, Harry was up and talking to Lily about his life. "I'm a what?" She said.

"Uh yeah," he said. "I have a daughter," he pulled out his phone and showed her a picture of a cute little girl. She had straight black hair, green-blue eyes and lightly tanned skin. She was dressed, in shirt and jeans. Lily was in love with her.

"She's adorable," she said.

"Yeah, she has to be. She's demigoddess."

"A DEMIGODDESS?"

"Her mom's Venus."

"Venus?"

"Yep."

"How did you meet…?"

"It's a long story." Just then there was a flash of pink light. A beautiful woman appeared, she had long brown hair, grey eyes, she was dressed in a white sheer gown. She was holding the girl in her arms, she was dressed in the same type of outfit and sneakers. She leapt out of her arms and into Harry's.

"DADDY!" She said and grabbed him. Lilly saw the woman and knelt to her.

"Hi sweetie," he caught her. Venus just giggled at the two.

"I see someone's happy to see you Harry." She said.

"Thanks for bringing her," he looked to Lily. "This is your grandmother Lily, she's the woman I named you after." Lilith reached out to Lily and her grandmother grabbed her and gave her a big hug. "By the way, this is Venus." Harry went over to give the goddess a kiss. "Want to stay for a while? Have some dinner? Meet my sisters?"

"You talked me into it." So she quickly changed into a mini dress and flats. Then, the rest of Harry's sisters showed. She met Jessie; who thought she was nice, Jade; who was a little leary about her but adored Lilith, Pamela; who just wanted some juicy gossip about Harry and, Angel and Rose; who actually liked Venus. Lily wrote to Andrea about Lilith.

* * *

But as with everything it was time for Venus to go before the others knew she was gone. "Bye Mommy," said Lilith sadly, Venus knelt to her daughter.

"Hey, you know this has to be done."

"I know."

"Daddy's not going to leave you and now you got more family right?" Lilith nodded and hugged her mom.

"Okay Munchkin," Harry said. "Time for bed."

"Would you mind if tuck her in?" Said Venus.

"Sure," so they both went to a room for her and Harry made a stuffed dove for her and Venus put a little bit of her powers in it so she could watch over their daughter. Lilith snuggled with it, "good night sweetheart." Said Harry as Venus gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"Night Daddy, night Mommy." She said as she was fast falling asleep. They both walked out the room and gently closed the door. Harry was feeling good and sighed.

"Well, I guess you have to go huh?" He said.

"I wish I could stay but, you know how Juno is." Venus said.

"Preaching to the choir," he said. "Just, just don't be a stranger. I want her to have both parents in her life." Venus hugged him tightly and kissed him on the lips.

"Oh she'll have us." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Both of us." With that she went back to Olympus. Lily came up behind him.

"She's gone?" She asked.

"Yep," he sighed.

"She was nice, when are you going to ask?"

"Mom, it's not like that." She giggled, now that her son was home she can tease him as much as she wants.

TBC

* * *

Note: _Lilith was born thanks to Harry saving Venus' life when she was injured and merged his magic with her mana. Got the idea from a Ranma ficlet where he did it for Serenity to make 'Sailor Moon'._


End file.
